Chapter 555
Chapter 555 is called "Oars and the Kasa". Cover Nami starts her story in Weatheria, where the weather professor trades with other people. Short Summary Long Summary Marineford The Giant Squad of the Marines heads forward, to tackle the monstrous Oars Jr. Two giants talk to each other, saying that it is the first time they are actually looking up at someone. Marines try to tackle Oars Jr. full on, with a terrified Ace watching. Sengoku comments that Oars Jr. is quite the ally. However, Ace shouts at Oars Jr, stating that due to his size, he would be an unfortunate target. Oars Jr. keeps going, determined to save Ace. The behemoth of Oars Jr. picks up a Marine warship by the mast and uses it as a hammer, creating a hole in the Marine defense. A Marine looks on, saying that the situation is bad and orders a retreat so that the pirates would not get to the execution platform. A Vice Admiral falls to the despair of the Marines. Whitebeard states that Oars Jr. is a fool and that he has no idea what to do with him. He goes on to say that there is a difference between heroism and suicide. Oars Jr. shouts at his Captain, saying that all he wants is to save Ace. Whitebeard agrees, ordering his men to back up the giant. Oars Jr. keeps fighting, scaring the living daylights out of the Marines. Boa Hancock looks on and decides to act, using her Mero Mero no Mi by blowing a heart shaped balloon and using a move called Slave Arrow. A Whitebeard pirate recognizes the Pirate Empress but is slowly turned to stone. She uses another move, Perfume Femur, attacking Whitebeard Pirates and Marines alike. A Marine stands up, questioning her act. To his surprise, Hancock replies that with pirates and Marines, all men are the same, except for one (Luffy). Kuma steps forth, using Ursus Shock against Oars Jr, destroying walls and injuring the giant. Nevertheless, Oars Jr. stands, all bloodied, noticing that his conical hat has dropped. Ace shouts at him to stop, saying that he would not make it. However, Oars Jr. does not listen, instead, entering a flashback. Oars Jr.'s Flashback Ace is seen talking to Oars Jr., saying that he learnt to make a hat in the land of Wano. Ace goes on, saying that he thought that it must've been really hot in the sky, so he made the hat. Oars Jr. really enjoys the hat. People also look up, saying that Ace had tried twice making the hat properly, saying that it was only expected of a Fire man trying to make a straw hat. Oars Jr. is sitting outside, happy that he wasn't getting wet on his head with his new conical hat on his head. In another scene, it is the same, except that it was snowing. Marineford The Marines take fire upon Oars Jr. The massive being takes fire from directions but states that he could at least take down one Shichibukai. He attacks the unsuspected Doflamingo. However, the Shichibukai jumps over Oars Jr. and chops off the giant's leg, laughing and shouting that the fight was a riot. Ace looks on, bewildered as Oars Jr. rests down on his stump of a leg, noticing that only a little more was required to reach Ace, as he and the Whitebeard Pirates had now entered the plaza. As he reaches out to grab his dear friend, Moriah acts, enraged that Doflamingo had harmed Oars Jr, intending to use his corpse. He uses his Kage Kage no Mi Devil Fruit power and forms a shadow spear, Tsuno-Tokage, impaling Oars Jr. through the stomach. The behemoth of a giant falls in front of Ace, falling to the ground, a hand a couple of feet away from the Second Division Commander. Quick References Chapter Notes *Nami starts her coverstory. *Oars Jr. is fully revealed. *A Vice Admiral from the giant squad, Lacroix, is named. Quotes Characters 1: first introduction Attacks ;Hancock *Slave Arrow (First time) *Perfume Femur (First time) ;Kuma *Ursus Shock ;Moria *Tsuno-Tokage (Spiky Shadow Lizard) (First time) Anime episode Cover page: Episode 453 Page 2-19: Episode 464 Site Navigation 555